1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a touch device and a touch method. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a touch device and a touch method utilizing a single light-emitting element and an image sensor.
2. Description of Related Art
Touch panel has become the mainstream panel technology due to convenience and user-friendly. Usually, the touch panel can be categorized into resistive touch panel, capacitive touch panel, acoustic touch panel, optical touch panel and electromagnetic touch panel depending on the different sensing mechanisms.
The conventional optical touch panel utilizes two modules, each includes a sensor and a light-emitting element, disposed at two neighboring corners of the panel respectively and reflection strips are disposed on the other three sides of the panel. Once a stylus or a finger touches the panel (i.e. blocks the light paths between the light-emitting elements and the reflection strip), a dark point is generated on the sensed image of each sensor due to the blocked light paths. The position or the coordinate of the stylus or the finger can be computed according to the dark points in the sensed image. However, the touch device deploying two light-emitting elements and two sensors is not economical enough.
Accordingly, what is needed is a touch device and a touch method utilizing less number of light-emitting element and sensor for realizing the touch input mechanism to lower the cost. The present disclosure addresses such a need.